Abschied
by Tendo86
Summary: Nagato bemerkt, dass Konan unglücklich ist - noch immer trauert sie um ihren Geliebten, den jungen Mann, der zu Lebzeiten den Namen Yahiko trug. Er beschließt, ihr ein besonderes Geschenk zu machen...


**Abschied**

„Ich wusste, dass der Kampf gegen Jiraiya-Sensei nicht leicht wird… er war ein beeindruckender Ninja und ein guter Lehrer… Doch selbst er hat am Ende die Wahrheit über das Leben in dieser Welt nicht verstanden…" Gedankenversunken schritt Nagato durch den düsteren Raum, der mitten im höchsten Turm von Amegakure versteckt lag. Niemand außer ihm und seiner Partnerin Konan wusste von seiner Existenz, niemand würde je davon erfahren und niemand würde je hier eindringen. Denn hier residierte der Gott des Dorfes versteckt hinter dem Regen… Sechs riesige röhrenartige Behälter, so groß, dass ein Mensch darin Platz hatte, wurden hier aufbewahrt – und in diesen Behältern waren tatsächlich Menschen zu finden… Die sechs Pfade von Pain, alle seine Persönlichkeiten waren hier versammelt…

„Ningendo und Gakido haben Schaden davongetragen, aber nichts, was man nicht wieder beheben könnte. Chikushodo…" Der Ninja schloss kurz seine silbervioletten Augen. „… muss leider ersetzt werden. Bevor wir mit der Mission, die Gefangennahme des Neunschwänzigen, beginnen, brauche ich unbedingt einen neuen Beschwörungs-Körper." Er wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. Auch wenn er sich in der Blüte seiner Jahre als Shinobi befand, war Nagatos Körper nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst… Der rothaarige, großgewachsene Mann war ausgezehrt und mager, sein Anblick konnte ungewohnten Augen Angst einjagen. Doch niemand außer seiner Partnerin hatte ihn seit vielen Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen. Er war Pain… er war all diese Menschen, er steuerte sie, gab ihnen Leben, eine Persönlichkeit, eine Aufgabe… um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Egal, wie hoch der Preis dafür war… Er war bereit, ihn zu zahlen…

Als sich Nagatos Husten wieder etwas beruhigte und er stoppte, um nach Luft zu ringen, fiel ihm etwas auf. Konan, die wunderschöne Kunoichi mit den azurblauen Haaren, die bis vor einigen Momenten neben ihm her gelaufen war, war verschwunden. Nagato hielt inne, stützte sich mit seiner rechten Hand an der leeren Kapsel, die für den Beschwörungs-Körper vorgesehen war, ab. Anschließend ließ er sein Rinnegan durch die Dunkelheit wandern, bis er sie erspähte. Sie stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt an einer anderen Kapsel, diejenige, die den Deva-Körper, Tendo, beherbergte. Der Ninja schwieg, nur sein rasselndes Atmen übertönte die Stille, die im Raum herrschte. Er ließ Konan so viel Zeit, wie sie benötigte… denn er wusste nur zu gut um ihre Beziehung zu Tendo. Er, der zu Lebzeiten den Namen Yahiko trug, war ihr bester Freund, ihr Partner… der Anführer ihrer kleinen Ninja-Truppe… Sowohl Nagato als auch Konan hatten stets zu ihm aufgesehen, bis er einem hinterlistigen Plan zum Opfer fiel… Ein Tag, der sowohl Nagato als auch Konan auf ewig verändert hatte. Und doch war er nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben… Er hatte ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt… als ein Teil von ihm, als Tendo, den Anführer von Akatsuki. Doch für Konan würde er immer Yahiko bleiben… der Mann, den sie einst liebte. Und der ihr einfach so genommen wurde.

„Konan." Die Frau schreckte leicht zusammen, als sie die vertraute Stimme direkt neben sich hörte. Wie ertappt nahm sie ihre rechte Hand, die sie auf Tendos, Yahikos, kalten, starren Oberkörper gelegt hatte, wieder an sich. Doch sie wurde auf halbem Wege von einer anderen Hand gestoppt – Nagato hatte sie ergriffen und drückte sie leicht, so er es bei seinen wenigen körperlichen Kräften vermochte. „Nagato… es tut mir Leid…" Nagato schwieg und folgte ihrem Blick auf den Körper ihres ehemals besten Freundes hinab. „Ist schon gut, Konan. Du weißt, ich würde niemals zulassen, dass Tendo… Yahiko… etwas zustößt. Auch wenn ich dafür alle anderen Körper opfern müsste." Konan nickte leicht, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. Obwohl die junge Frau keinerlei Emotionen zeigte, wusste Nagato, was sie dachte… und es schmerzte ihn… mehr als alles andere. Konan war immer für sie, für ihn, da gewesen… Sie hatte es nicht verdient, so zu leiden. Im Nachhinein… hatte er sich schon oft gewünscht, dass er damals derjenige gewesen wäre, der getötet wurde. Er hatte es geschafft, sie zu retten – zum Preis seiner Beine, die durch ein Feuer-Jutsu vollkommen verbrannt wurden und kaum noch dazu taugten, ihn aufrecht stehen zu lassen. Doch Yahiko hatten sie an diesem Tage für immer verloren… Und Nagato hatte auch das Gefühl, Konan ebenfalls verloren zu haben… am Tage seines zweiten großen Schmerzes, der sein Leben heimgesucht hatte. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr gespürt – kein Schmerz, keine Freude, kein Leid… bis zu diesem Augenblick, in dem er Konans Hand beobachtete, die sanft über den Oberkörper ihres Geliebten glitt. Und er, obwohl er die Macht des legendären Rinnegan besaß, konnte nichts anderes tun… als daneben zu stehen.

„Ich werde mich um einen Ersatz für den Beschwörungs-Körper kümmern.", meinte sie ganz plötzlich und entzog sich Nagatos Griff, der lediglich stehen blieb, ihr nicht einmal hinterher schaute. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen erneuten Hustenanfall. Doch Konan wäre nicht Konan, wenn sie das nicht bemerkt hätte. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Nagato… du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen…" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ den anderen Ninja in dem kalten Raum mit den fünf Leichen zurück. Nagatos stummer Blick wanderte hinab auf Yahikos Körper, dann schloss er die Augen und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen.

Wenige Stunden später trat Konan in den Raum ein, der Pain und ihr als eine Art Büro diente – immerhin war Pain der Herrscher über das Dorf Amegakure, auch wenn er sich seinen Bewohnern noch nie gezeigt hatte. Sie allein war seine Repräsentantin im Dorf, der Engel Gottes, wie sie immer genannt wurde. Manche Dorfbewohner hielten Pain nur für eine Legende, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte sie immer im Blick, zu jeder Zeit… durch den Regen… Die Kunoichi trat ans Fenster des leeren Raumes und schaute zum dunklen Himmel auf. Der Regen antwortete auf die Gefühle und Befehle von Pain, kam und ging, so wie er es wollte… und durch seine stetigen Tropfen konnte er das Chakra jedes einzelnen Dorfbewohners spüren.

So wie er nun auch ihres spüren würde, als sie ihre Hand zum Fenster heraus hielt, um einige der Tropfen darauf einzufangen. Pain hielt es nie lange in seinem Büro, er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, auf der Aussichtsplattform zu sitzen, die höchste Stelle im Amegakure – und sein Lieblingsplatz. Von dort aus konnte er über das gesamte Dorf sehen, auch wenn Konan sich ganz sicher war, dass das nicht der Grund dafür war. Er musste nicht sehen, er spürte… Und doch saß er oft stundenlang dort. Welche Gedanken ihm zu dieser Zeit durch den Kopf gingen, das wusste selbst Konan nicht. Auch wenn sie Nagato schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannte… sie hatte nie wirklich hinter seine silbernen Augen blicken können… und seit dem Tage von Yahikos Tod noch weniger…

„Was gibt es, Konan?" Kaum hatte sie ihre Hand in den Regen gestreckt, war er sich ihrer bewusst geworden, wandte sich jedoch von seinem Sitzplatz aus nicht um. Die Kunoichi schwieg einen Augenblick, um ihn zu betrachten. Außerhalb dieses Raumes, in dem sich die sechs Körper seiner Macht befanden, nahm er immer die Gestalt von Tendo an… lenkte seinen Körper, als ob es Yahiko selbst war, der vor ihr stand. Doch diese Illusion war nicht von langer Dauer. Sobald er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sobald sie in seine kalten, violetten Rinnegan-Augen blickte, war er nicht mehr der Mann, den sie einst kannte… sondern nur eine Marionette, die durch zahllose Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Gesicht und Körper ferngesteuert wurde. Auch nach all den Jahren ließ ihr dieser Anblick einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, den sie jedoch geübt versteckte. Selbst für ihn. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, keinerlei Schwächen, keinerlei Emotionen mehr zu zeigen… es alles zu akzeptieren, wie es war… Dass dieser Mann vor ihr… weder Nagato noch Yahiko war, sondern er war Pain… eine ganz neue Persönlichkeit, der Anführer von Akatsuki und ihr Teampartner. Nicht mehr… aber auch nicht weniger…

„Die Dorfbewohner haben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen neuen Körper gebracht, mit dem wir Chikushodo ersetzen können.", antwortete sie schließlich emotionslos, ließ ihren Blick auf dem Mann weilen, der noch immer im Regen saß und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Sein Mantel, seine Haare, alles war vollkommen durchnässt, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil: Konan hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er es genoss… Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Nagato durch die Körper seiner Rinnegan-Marionetten nichts spüren konnte. Zumindest hatte er ihr das gesagt…

„Gut." Der Mann antwortete ihr ebenso kurz angebunden und wandte seinen Blick gen Himmel. „Bring ihn zu den anderen, ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern." Konan kannte das Prozedere: Nagato würde den toten Körper, den ihm die Dorfbewohner als eine Art Opfergabe darbrachten, mit Chakra-Empfängern ausstatten, um ihn zu kontrollieren und sein Team wieder zu komplettieren. Jeder der Rinnegan-Körper hatte ein anderes Spezialgebiet – und zusammen waren sie Pain. Ein Ninja, der noch nie einen Kampf verloren hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass derjenige, der hinter all dieser Macht steckte, ausgerechnet ein Shinobi war, der sich kaum länger als zehn Minuten auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Nagato, denn all die Jahre, in denen er dieses Spiel gespielt hatte, hatten ihren Tribut gezollt. Er wurde immer kränker und schwächer… und irgendwann würde sie ihn ebenfalls verlieren. Dann war sie ganz allein…

Konan nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen um, als sie plötzlich festgehalten wurde. Ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen, war Pain blitzschnell hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, um sie sanft aufzuhalten. Die Frau wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen wartete sie – so wie immer – darauf, dass er das Wort ergriff. So war es schon immer zwischen ihnen gewesen. Vor allem hier, wo man ihn nur als Pain kannte, spielten Emotionen oder Sorge keine Rolle, auch die Person Nagato nicht. „Warte, Konan." Nun wandte sie sich doch um, wollte ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwerfen, doch bemerkte, dass er seinen eigenen Blick zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Langsam ließ er ihre Schulter los und hob sein Rinnegan, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ein bisschen Fantasie reichte Konan aus, um dahinter die braunen, warmen, lebhaften Augen von Yahiko erahnen zu können.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest." Konan hob die Augenbrauen. Das war eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation, doch sie ließ sich wie gewöhnlich nichts anmerken. Auch nicht, als er sie mit dem Rinnegan geradezu löcherte. „Warum bist du hier?" Konan holte Luft, wollte sofort etwas sagen, doch hielt dann wieder inne. „Um unseren Traum zu verwirklichen.", antwortete sie dann nach einigen Augenblicken. Pain nickte leicht, schien sich jedoch damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. Das merkte auch Konan, die ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überfiel. „Und warum noch?" Nun sah sie ihn wirklich fragend an. Doch durch Tendos Augen bemerkte Nagato etwas, wozu er nicht unbedingt sein Rinnegan benötigt hätte: Er hatte richtig gelegen, da war noch etwas anderes… tief in ihr verborgen. „Du bist wegen ihm hier, nicht wahr?", beantwortete er nach einer Weile seine Frage selbst, nachdem Konan sich nicht geäußert hatte. Wie ertappt wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn geliebt hast, Konan… und ich weiß, wie sehr du leidest. Ich möchte dich nicht leiden sehen…" – „Nagato, bitte… ich…" Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden, ergriff nun stattdessen mit beiden Händen ihre Linke, um sie sanft festzuhalten. „Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, Konan…", flüsterte er fast schon, und als Konan erneut etwas sagen wollte, hob er seine Augenbrauen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, noch bevor sie ein Wort gesprochen hatte. „Ich… ich möchte dir etwas schenken…" Kaum hatte er diese Worte zu Ende gesprochen, führte er ihre Linke sanft mit beiden Händen in Richtung seines Gesichtes, legte sie auf seine Wange, wo er sie festhielt, während er Konan unentwegt anstarrte. Fast meinte er, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen zu erblicken. „Nagato…" – „Nein…" Er drückte ihre Hand etwas fester. „Heute nicht… Du darfst mich Yahiko nennen… wenn du das möchtest."

Konan war vollkommen perplex, so dass sie es kaum verstecken konnte. Mit nahezu allem hätte sie gerechnet, außer mit dem… Sie konnte sich nicht wehren… sie wollte sich auch nicht wehren, als Nagato… Yahiko… Tendo… ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte. Und sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. In der Kammer, in der Nagatos Körper aufbewahrt wurden, war er eiskalt, reglos und ohne jedes Leben. Doch wenn Nagato ihn steuerte, verlieh ihm sein Chakra eine Wärme, die fast der eines lebenden Menschen glich. Sie schloss die Augen und hatte wahrhaftig sein Bild vor ihren Augen. Konan wusste, dass das nicht richtig war… Yahiko war tot, Nagato war nicht Yahiko… und Tendo… Tendo war keiner von ihnen beiden. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht zurückhalten… die eine, einzelne Träne, die ihre Wange herunter lief. Plötzlich sprudelten alle bisher zurückgehaltenen Emotionen geradezu aus ihr heraus, als sie sich aus Pains Griff losriss und ihm um den Hals fiel. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel und schluchzte gegen seine Schulter. Weder die nasse Kleidung noch die Chakra-Empfänger, die sie unter ihren Berührungen spürte, störten sie. Sie wollte einfach nur… einfach nur loslassen… all das, was sie über die Jahre versteckt hatte. Selbst Nagato war von dieser Regung überrascht und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er in Tendos Gestalt die Arme tröstend um sie legte. Es war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen… Wunden, die nie verheilt waren, wurden wieder aufgerissen… Und auch wenn Tendo keine Gefühle zeigen konnte, so lief – unbemerkt von Konan – auch Nagato eine vereinzelte Träne über die Wange.

Konan wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war… und genauer gesagt, war ihr das auch vollkommen egal. Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen die beiden nun schon reglos am Fenster ihres Büros, schweigend… die einzigen Geräusche, die diese Szene störten, waren der Regen und ihr leises Schluchzen. Pain rührte sich nicht, sagte nichts… er ließ es einfach zu, strich immer wieder sanft mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, immer darauf bedacht, sie dabei nicht durch einen der Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Arm zu verletzen. Er ließ ihr all die Zeit, die sie brauchte… er hetzte sie nicht, es war gut so… gut, dass alles heraus kam, was sich angestaut hatte. Er beugte sich lediglich leicht zu ihr herunter, um seine Wange an ihre zu drücken, auch wenn er die Tränen, die sich dadurch auf ihn übertrugen, nicht spüren konnte…

„Konan…", ergriff er nun doch leise, fast flüsternd, das Wort, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Es war sie selbst, die sich aus der Umarmung löste und zu ihm aufschaute, die Augen voller Tränen. „Du weißt, dass ich dir mit Tendos Körper nicht das geben kann, was Yahiko konnte…" Er musste gar nicht zu Ende sprechen. Konan nickte leicht und löste sich nun vollkommen von ihm, ging wieder auf Distanz. Sie wusste, dass es töricht war, daran zu glauben… aber zumindest für einen Moment war es wie früher gewesen. „… aber das muss ich auch nicht.", fuhr er fort. „Konan… wann immer ich Tendo… Yahiko… steuere, und er in deiner Nähe ist, spüre ich es… Yahikos Herz. Es ist noch immer hier drin." Pain deutete auf seinen Brustkorb und Konan folgte seinen Fingern wie gebannt. „Und seine Gefühle ebenfalls. Ich möchte dich daran teilhaben lassen… auch wenn es… vielleicht das letzte Mal sein könnte."

Konan verstand nicht. Fragend sah sie Pain an, der jedoch lediglich einen Schritt zurück trat und seinen Blick von ihr abwandte. „Was meinst du damit?", frage sie leise, spürte, wie ihr Herz etwas schneller schlug. Doch Pain antwortete ihr nicht, stattdessen schloss er die Augen für einen endlos langen Augenblick. „Nagato?" Besorgt trat Konan einen Schritt näher und hob ihre rechte Hand, die sie ihm unter das Kinn legte, um es vorsichtig anzuheben. In diesem Augenblick öffnete der Mann seine Augen wieder und Konan wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, ihr Puls schloss in die Höhe. Sie blickte in braune, warme Augen… das Rinnegan war verschwunden. Alles, was noch auf Pain hindeutete, waren die vielen Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Gesicht, doch seine Augen musterten sie durchdringend. Sie kannte diesen Blick… jedoch nicht von Nagato… Tendo… Pain… sondern von… „Yahiko…", flüsterte sie leise. Erneut bahnten sich einige Tränen ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. Der angesprochene Ninja lächelte schief, so wie Yahiko es früher auch immer getan hatte.

Weit weg von ihnen, in dem finsteren Raum, hatte Nagato die Kontrolle über Tendo vollkommen abgegeben und die Augen geschlossen. Er lächelte, doch griff nicht ein. Es war nicht notwendig… Es war… sein Geschenk an Konan, die all die Jahre zu ihm gehalten hatte. Ein letztes Treffen mit Yahiko, bevor dessen Chakrareste, die sich jahrelang hartnäckig in seinem Körper gehalten hatten, vollkommen schwanden. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sie noch nicht einmal richtig wahrgenommen, bis sie sich in Konans Nähe immer stärker bemerkbar machten. Es war ein ganz besonderes Geschenk… nicht nur für Konan, sondern auch für Yahiko… um seiner Seele endlich Ruhe zu verschaffen. Nagato wollte diesen Moment nicht stören. Deshalb zog er sich aus Tendos Bewusstsein zurück. Tendo… Yahiko brauchte nun niemanden mehr, der ihn steuerte…

„Aber wie… wie ist das möglich?" Konan war wie erstarrt. Sie blickte den Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand, an… zitterte leicht, doch fühlte sich sonst wie gelähmt. Einzig ihre Tränen bahnten sich unaufhörlich den Weg über ihr Gesicht bis zu ihrem Kinn. Yahikos Lächeln ebbte etwas ab. Er schien traurig… nicht mehr so lebhaft und sonnig, so wie er es früher einmal war. Und sein Gesicht wirkte durch die Chakra-Empfänger, die Tendo auszeichneten, befremdlich. Langsam trat er auf Konan zu, hob eine Hand, um ihr mit dem Handrücken sanft die Tränen von der Wange zu streichen. Dabei wandte er seine braunen Augen nicht ein einziges Mal von ihr ab. „Nach allem, was passiert ist, konnte ich nicht gehen…", sprach er nun leise. Konan bekam eine Gänsehaut. Obwohl die Stimme noch dieselbe war, war Yahikos Tonfall ganz anders als der von Pain. Vertrauter… aber auch traurig. „Nicht vollends… nicht ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden." Yahiko hielt kurz inne und setzte ein leicht gequältes Lächeln auf, da die Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Gesicht ungewohnt waren. „Ich habe Nagato darum gebeten, mir zu helfen… um dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen, durch meine eigenen Augen… um dich ein letztes Mal zu spüren, durch meine eigenen Hände… um dich ein letztes Mal zu hören, durch meine eigenen Ohren. Er hat mir geholfen, die Chakrareste in meinem Körper zu versammeln… und das hier zu ermöglichen. Konan… ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber diese Zeit möchte ich… möchten wir… dir schenken." – „Yahiko…"

Endlich konnte sich Konan aus ihrer Starre befreien und ihre Arme um ihn legen… sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest, so dass die Chakra-Empfänger in seinem Rücken ihr fast schon in die Arme stachen, doch das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie spürte es nicht einmal… alles, was sie spürte, war Yahikos Präsenz… wie auch er seine Arme um sie legte und wie seine Lippen in Richtung ihres Ohres wanderten, sein Atem, als er ihr etwas zuflüsterte. „Ich liebe dich, Konan… vergiss das niemals." Sie löste sich etwas von ihm, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Tränen… sie sah tatsächlich Tränen. Nagato… Tendo… Pain… sie alle weinten nicht, nie hatte sie bei ihnen Tränen gesehen. Etwas, das so menschlich war… Fast schon peinlich berührt von diesen Gefühlen – Yahiko hatte früher immer den starken Mann gespielt – strich er sich selbst ein paar Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er zu Konan, die ein Stückchen kleiner war als er, herabsah. „Und ich sehe, dass meine Entscheidung damals nicht falsch war… du bist eine wunderschöne Frau geworden." Konans Wangen nahmen einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer an, als ihr auf diese Worte hin ein leichtes Lächeln entwich. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht, um mit ihren Lippen über seine zu streichen, zögerte dann jedoch. Die Chakra-Empfänger… sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn schmerzten, sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Doch als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, lächelte er – diesmal ehrlicher, freier… so wie er es früher auch getan hatte. „Keine Angst, Konan…" Nun war er es, der mit seinen Lippen die ihren suchte, sie schließlich auch fand und mit einem sanften Kuss versiegelte, der von ihr erst zögerlich, doch dann mutiger erwidert wurde. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, legte Konan ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, trocknete ihre Tränen an seinem noch immer leicht feuchten Mantel. Er zog sie sanft mit sich, auf die andere Seite des Raumes, und auf das zum großen Teil nur aus mehreren Sitzkissen bestehende Sofa, das eigentlich kaum zum Einsatz kam, da Pain es vorzog, stets draußen im Regen zu sitzen.

Yahikos Augen glänzten im einsetzenden Sonnenuntergang, als er den Blick durch das notdürftige Büro schweifen ließ. „Das hier ist also aus Akatsuki geworden. Kaum zu glauben… erinnerst du dich noch an die kleine Hütte, die uns vor langer Zeit als Unterschlupf gedient hat?" Sein Blick traf den von Konan und sie nickte leicht. Konnte sich jedoch die Frage nicht verkneifen. „Alles, was passiert ist… hast du nichts davon mitbekommen? Nichts davon mit angesehen?" Yahiko blickte zu Boden, schüttelte schließlich leicht betroffen den Kopf. „Nein. Du vergisst, Konan. Dieser Körper hier ist nicht länger mein Körper… er gehört jetzt Nagato… aber ich habe gespürt… ich habe dich gespürt, dass du in seiner Nähe warst… Und was auch immer Nagato getan hat, ich bin froh, dass ich ein Teil davon sein durfte… um hier zu sein." – „Warum seid ihr damals nicht geflüchtet, Yahiko? War es das wert?" Erneut perlten einige Tränen über Konans Wange. „War es das wert, für mich zu sterben?" Yahiko sah sie an… schweigend… ihre Silhouette im Sonnenuntergang, ihre glänzenden Augen… ihr hübsches Gesicht, die funkelnden Tränen. Schließlich näherte er sich ihrer Wange mit seinen Lippen und küsste die salzigen Perlen weg. „Ja, Konan. Das war es… und ich würde es immer wieder tun. Solange du lebst, weiß ich, dass ich meine Mission erfüllt habe."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, diesmal intensiver… fordernder… Konans Hände legten sich um Yahikos Nacken, wanderten höher, durch seine noch immer feuchten Haare… wieder tiefer, über seine Wange, seinen Hals und schließlich die Kette mit den Dornen, die Nagato extra für Tendos Körper angefertigt hatte. Sie ergriff die Kette und zog ihn daran näher zu sich, jedoch vorsichtig genug, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Yahiko jedoch ließ sich davon nichts anmerken, gab bereitwillig nach, ließ sich von ihr widerstandslos nach unten ziehen, so dass er kurze Zeit später über ihr lag. Für einen Moment hielten die beiden inne, um zwischen ihrem Kuss nach Luft zu schnappen, ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor Yahiko seine Stirn gegen die von Konan legte, sich ihre Stirnbänder mit einem kaum hörbaren metallischen Geräusch berührten. Konan konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Über sich sah sie stets die Konturen von Tendo… erwartete fast jeden Augenblick, ihn zu sehen… doch die braunen Augen von Yahiko musterten sie wachsam, erinnerten sie daran, dass dies kein Traum war… ermutigten sie, ihre Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft zu schicken… diesmal bis hin zu dem Kragen von Yahikos Akatsuki-Mantel, den sie mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen öffnete und abstreifte, so dass er schon bald auf dem Boden landete. Yahikos Lächeln wurde breiter, als er von Konan herunterkrabbelte und die Kunoichi mit sich in eine sitzende Position zog, so dass er auch ihren Mantel entfernen konnte… gefolgt von allen anderen störenden Kleidungsstücken, die ihre Körper davon abhielten, sich Haut an Haut zu begegnen. Konan bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie Yahikos Oberkörper gegen ihren gedrückt spürte, nun, da er wieder auf ihr lag. Jedes Mal dachte sie an Tendos kalte Haut, als er in der Kapsel lag, in der Nagato ihn aufbewahrte… aber jetzt… jetzt war er nahezu heiß… lediglich unterbrochen von den kalten Chakra-Empfängern, die seinen Rücken, seine Brust und seine Arme durchbrachen. Doch die mied die Kunoichi geschickt, als sie sanft über seinen Körper strich. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, waren sie schon gar nicht mehr da… Nur das Metall in seinem Gesicht spürte sie noch gelegentlich, als er sie küsste und sich mit seinen Lippen einen Weg über ihren Hals, ihre Brust und ihren Bauch bahnte. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn, als ob sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es anders war… in diesem Moment… in diesem kostbaren Moment verbannte sie diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte. Der sie mit seinem Leben beschützt hatte… der für sie zurückgekommen war… und dem sie nun endlich auch gestehen konnte, was sie ihm zu seinen Lebzeiten nie hatte sagen können… aus Angst, dass er sie möglicherweise zurückweisen könnte. Denn sie wussten alle… im Krieg war kein Platz für Liebe. „Ich liebe dich auch, Yahiko… für immer und ewig…", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als er sich wieder seinen Weg nach oben gebahnt hatte und sie ihm durch die Haare fuhr. Ein leichtes, fast schon erleichtertes Lächeln des jungen Mannes folgte, danach ein Kuss, auf dessen Höhepunkt Konan plötzlich die Augen leicht weitete, als sie ihn spürte… als er in sie eindrang, doch schon im nächsten Moment entspannte sie sich wieder, schlang ihre Beine nur noch enger um ihn. So nahe waren sie sich selbst zu seinen Lebzeiten noch nie gekommen. Ein leises Brummen entwich ihm, als Konan sich ihm entgegen stemmte, noch mehr forderte. Und auch bekam. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne ließen ihre mit Schweiß bedeckten Körper leicht glänzen, als die beiden eins wurden…

Der Mond war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, als Yahiko Konan noch einen weiteren Kuss gab und sich schließlich langsam von ihr herunter rollte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper, genoss es, wie sich sein Brustkorb durch die hektische Atmung der Anstrengung hob und senkte… genoss die schnellen Schläge seines Herzens, die sich langsam wieder entspannten… Ein Rhythmus, der sie schläfrig machte, doch sie wehrte sich dagegen. Sie wollte nicht… sie wollte bis zum Schluss bei ihm bleiben, so wie auch er bei ihr geblieben war… Konan spürte seine Hand, die über ihr Haar glitt. Sie zitterte leicht. Und die Kunoichi schluckte. „Konan…", folgte seine flüsternde, kaum hörbare Stimme, und sie sah auf. Sah ihm mit angsterfülltem Blick in die braunen Augen, die sie in der Dunkelheit nur an ihrem Glänzen erahnen konnte. „Ich danke dir für alles… meine Zeit ist um, ich spüre es… ich muss wieder zurück." – „Nein!" Konan setzte sich blitzschnell auf, sah auf ihn herab, der sie mit ruhigem Blick musterte. Der im Mondlicht sah, wie sich erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen schlichen. Auch Yahiko setzte sich auf, drückte Konan noch einmal an sich, so dass ihre Tränen auf seiner Brust landeten. „Das hier war mehr, als ich jemals erhofft hatte, Konan. Lass mich gehen, nach all der Zeit habe ich endlich meinen Frieden gefunden. Ich werde auf dich warten. Erinnerst du dich? In der kleinen Hütte, in der wir früher gelebt haben… Wenn es irgendwann soweit ist, wirst du den Weg sicher zurück finden." Konan hörte, wie seine Stimme brach. Er tat immer so, als ob er stark war… doch im Grunde… im Grunde war er auch nur ein Mensch. Als sie sich erneut in die Augen sahen, konnte sie die Tränen erkennen, die er vor ihr in der Dunkelheit verstecken wollte. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Eine Tatsache, die sie leicht lächeln ließ, da es nun an ihr war, seine Tränen mit ihrer Hand wegzustreichen. Yahiko ergriff ihr Handgelenk mitten in der Bewegung, hielt es fest und hob ihre Finger zu seinen Lippen, küsste sie sanft. „Und bis dahin… werde ich immer bei dir sein… Hier drin…" Er führte ihre Hand zuerst auf seinen Oberkörper, auf die Stelle, an der sein Herz schlug… anschließend zu ihrem Oberkörper, an genau dieselbe Stelle. „Pass auf Nagato auf. Er hat einen schweren Weg betreten, auf den ich ihn nicht mehr begleiten kann… Zumindest nicht als derjenige, der ich einmal war." Konan nickte leicht. „Und jetzt, schlaf, Konan…" Er lehnte sich zurück, zog sie sanft mit sich, legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seinen Oberkörper. Seine Hand strich langsam über ihre Wange… immer und immer wieder. Der ruhige Rhythmus seines Herzens machte sie schläfrig, egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen wehrte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einschlief… und somit nicht bemerkte, wie seine Hand immer langsamer wurde, bis sie schließlich reglos auf ihrer Wange liegen blieb… der Rhythmus langsam verstummte…

Konan erwachte, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Schläfrig wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum, sie musste sich zuerst orientieren, um zu begreifen, wo sie war. Doch plötzlich raste ihr Puls, als sie sich aufsetzte, sich an das erinnerte, was geschehen war… Sie griff neben sich… sie griff ins Leere. Und ihr Inneres verkrampfte sich. Die Kunoichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um eine Träne zurück zu halten, sich zu beruhigen… Die Welt um sie herum begann sich leicht zu drehen, deshalb lehnte sie sich wieder zurück, bemerkte erst jetzt das metallische Klimpern, dessen Quelle von ihrem Hals stammte. Gedankenversunken glitt sie mit ihrer Hand daran entlang, bis sie auf etwas stieß… eine Kette… eine Kette mit metallischen Dornen, die Kette, die Tendo trug. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich darum, stockend atmete sie aus, schloss ihre Augen. Dann war es also nicht nur ein Traum gewesen… Ein leichtes Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in die Sonne, die zum Fenster hereinschien, sah. „Ich verspreche es dir… irgendwann finde ich den Weg zurück…", flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie sich langsam erhob und ihre Kleidung sammelte.

Wie sie es erwartet hatte, traf Konan dort auf Nagato, wo er sich immer aufhielt: In dem geheimen Raum im höchsten Turm von Amegakure. In der Finsternis, wo die Körper von Pain lagerten… in der Finsternis, wo Nagatos Körper am Leben erhalten wurde… Der rothaarige Shinobi war – wie fast immer – an die Maschine angeschlossen, mit deren Hilfe er sich vorwiegend bewegte… mit der er sein Chakra verstärkte, um die sechs Körper von Pain zu steuern. Nagato sah ausdruckslos zu ihr, als sie schweigend den Raum betrat. Die vollkommene Stille wurde nur von zwei Dingen unterbrochen: Das sanfte, metallische Klirren von Konans neuer Kette… und das leise Rascheln, das von einer Bahre inmitten des Raumes, nicht weit von Konan entfernt, kam. Dort stand, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, Tendo, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, den neuen Körper für Nagato mit Chakra-Empfängern zu präparieren. Er war schon längst nicht mehr stark genug, das selbst zu tun.

Als Konan durch den Raum schritt, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in Tendos Richtung – jede Sekunde beobachtet von Nagatos Rinnegan-Augen. Doch sie zögerte nicht, ging geradewegs auf ihren Partner zu, der sie musterte. Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen, sie hob eine Hand, um sie vorsichtig auf Nagatos Wange zu legen – ohne Zögern, ohne Scheu vor seiner Gestalt. „Ich danke dir… euch…", flüsterte sie leise und hauchte dem Rothaarigen einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser schloss kurz die Augen, deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, zeigte jedoch sonst keine Gefühlsregung. Konan erwartete auch keine von ihm… sie wusste Zeichen zu deuten… schon jahrelang.

„Lass mich dir dabei helfen…", meinte sie schließlich und wandte ihren Blick in Tendos Richtung, der gerade dabei war, die letzten Chakra-Empfänger zu platzieren. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, gesellte sich Konan an Tendos Seite, blickte auf den neuen Körper, der schon bald in Nagatos Diensten stehen würde, herab. Es war eine Frau, genau wie sie. Doch das störte sie nicht… sie hatte gelernt, mit dem Tod und mit dem Krieg umzugehen, ihn aus ihren Gefühlen zu bannen. Zumindest fast… „Warte kurz…" Konan ergriff Tendos Handgelenk, woraufhin dieser erstaunt zu ihr schaute – aus Rinnegan-Augen. Auch wenn Konan es im Grunde wusste, so hatte sie doch still eine leise Hoffnung gehegt… Doch das war… zu viel verlangt, das wusste sie. Sie wollte nicht undankbar sein, nicht nach allem, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Mit der freien Hand fuhr sie in ihren Kragen und wollte gerade die Kette ablegen, um sie an Tendo zurück zu geben, als sich Nagato hinter ihr äußerte. „Konan." Die Angesprochene hielt inne, wandte sich zu Nagato um. Im selben Moment griff Tendo neben ihr nach der Hand, die an ihrem Mantelkragen lag. Zog sie sanft von dort weg und hielt sie kurz fest. Konans Blick kehrte zurück zu Tendo. „Ich will, dass du sie behältst.", hörte sie ihn mit Yahikos Stimme sprechen. Konan entspannte sich leicht und nickte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder auf die Bahre, hin zu ihrer Arbeit. Sie war sich nicht sicher, doch aus dem Augenwinkel war ihr, als ob sie erkennen konnte, wie Tendo sie von der Seite musterte… und etwas Glitzerndes seine Wange herunter perlte…


End file.
